


Первый

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывок из дневника Скотта Гордона (40 лет, белый, безработный). Дневник оказался в распоряжении полиции после вызова, поступившего от домохозяйки Гордона. Сам Гордон в настоящее время находится в розыске за нападение на патрульного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый

_10 апреля 2010 года, суббота_  
Моя бренная оболочка – гниющий труп. Я таскаю ее каждый день, чувствуя, как тело разлагается, внутри и снаружи. Я ходячий мертвец. Я знаю, что скоро все вокруг **станут такими же**!  
Моя цель – объяснить все остальным. Даровать им откровение. Пусть даже эти тупые уроды, разряженные шлюхи, их жалкие ухажеры, дразнящие меня малолетки, дебилы, чудом не пускающие слюни, – все они не заслуживают этого.  
 ~~Чертова Лайза! Вот уж кто шлюха, грязная лживая мразь… Она во всем виновата! Только она!~~  
Точно помню, когда все началось. Гребаные фармацевтические корпорации – все зло от них. Тогда мне нужны были деньги ~~все зло от них, вот уж точно~~ вот я и согласился стать подопытной свинкой. Какой-то новый **препарат от гриппа** – ничего опасного. **Черта с два!**  
Все знают, фармацевты уже давно все изобрели, просто придерживают действенные средства у себя в лабораториях. На черта им здоровые люди? С них не срубишь денег и не заставишь купить медицинскую страховку. На самом деле это заговор, один из многих. Семь миллиардов людей на одной планете – не многовато ли? Вот поэтому стало так много эпидемий – надо уменьшить население, свести к **500 миллионам** (см. Скрижали Джорджии). Это…

_Тот же день, позже_  
Чертова миссис Коултер, моя хозяйка! Сказал же, заплачу за квартиру в следующую субботу!  
За то, чтобы две недели принимать тут экспериментальный препарат, платили неплохо. Даже хорошо, а мне очень нужны были деньги. Откуда еще мне их было взять? Вот я и продался за тридцать серебряников **Мировому правительству**.  
Когда-то я тоже ни во что не верил. Это потому, что я был счастлив, а счастливые люди беспечны, им можно впарить, что угодно. Вот за что мне надо благодарить сучку Лайзу – если бы не она, я бы так и остался **ведомым на бойню ~~ослом~~ бараном**. Я уверен, что те, из мирового правительства, умеют контролировать разум. Наверное, они это делают через антидепрессанты. Сейчас каждый второй на них сидит – жрет, а потом улыбается, как дебил. Но скоро, очень скоро, если что-то не изменится, они станут такими же, как я!

_12 апреля 2010 года, понедельник_  
Ходил сегодня в парк. Не знаю, зачем. Я уже давно не чувствую ни жары, ни холода, ни ветра – кожа потеряла чувствительность. Ноги будто сами принесли, наверное, это связано с мускульной памятью (выяснить, как правильно называется).  
NB!!! Говорят, если отрубить голову, человек еще жив в течение нескольких секунд. Голова все осознает, а тело может двигаться. Это касается не только людей – см. Безголовый цыпленок Майк (прожил без головы **18 месяцев** ). Также см. **синдром Лазаря** (спонтанные движения у пациентов со смертью мозга). ~~Мой случай?~~  
Какой-то человек пытался всучить мне денег, но я сбежал. Именно через деньги Мировое правительство контролирует людей. Они даже не скрываются – те, кто хочет установить Новый мировой порядок. Что написано на однодолларовой купюре? **Novus ordo seclorum.** Но никто не верит, никому нет дела.  
 ~~Тупая сука Лайза до хрена любила денежки! Обобрала меня до нитки… Плевать! Ей же хуже.~~

_13 апреля 2010 года, вторник_  
Надеюсь, мой дневник когда-нибудь найдут, люди должны узнать истину. А времени у меня осталось мало, я чувствую это – сегодня полностью сгнило одно легкое.  
То средство от кашля. Его надо было принимать в течение двух недель три раза в день через час после еды. До сих пор помню чертовы инструкции. Да, поначалу со мной носились – видимо, никто особенно в подопытные свинки не рвался. А я пришел первым. Как увидел объявление, так и пришел.  
 ~~Все из-за Лайзы! СУКА Как она посмела? И я знаю, кто ее надоумил! Эта тупая дрянь сама бы ни за что не догадалась…~~  
Меня предупредили о побочных эффектах: головокружение, тошнота, бессонница… Это дерьмо пишут на упаковке любого лекарства. Ну да: средство от тошноты вызывает тошноту, от головной боли – головную боль, от бессонницы – бессонницу. Сами видели.  
Только все это было ВРАНЬЕ.  
Я быстро понял, что тут что-то не так. Сначала стали неметь ноги, потом руки. ~~Один из симптомов лепры – некроз тканей конечностей~~. Меня тошнило, и я попросил, чтобы мне уменьшили дозу. **НЕТ!!!** Не уменьшили. Вот когда надо было спохватиться! Мне сказали, что если я нарушу условия, то меня вышвырнут и ничего не заплатят. ~~Мне очень были нужны деньги~~. Я терпел, пока не стало совсем плохо. Они меня **травили**. Все сделали, чтобы заставить меня замолчать, особенно когда я пообещал, что притащу туда юристов, что раскрою, как тут издеваются над людьми.  
Они **рассмеялись** и выставили меня. Сказали, что я псих. Что нарушаю алгоритм исследования. Думаю, я должен был умереть через пару дней. Так они запланировали. Я мучился эти два дня и **умер**. Но я все еще тут, хотя тело **гниет**.

_15 апреля 2010 года, четверг_  
Снова заглядывала чертова миссис Коултер. Не пустил ее дальше порога, и плевать, что у нее за спиной торчал ее сынок-дебил. Старая ведьма орала, что вызовет копов, если я не заплачу ей в субботу.  
Тут она прокололась, выдала себя с головой. **Полиция тоже на стороне тех** , а значит, ведьма тоже с ними.  
 ~~Ненавижу копов! Чертова шлюха Лайза! Тот сученыш… Да, он тоже носил значок! Лайза ему врала, только ему было насрать на это! Все из-за нее…~~

_Тот же день, позже_  
Снова в парке.  
Как-то так получилось, что разговорился с усевшимся рядом мужчиной. Судя по акценту, южанином. Знаете, на юге ~~блюдут понимают чуют~~ люди очень независимые, есть надежда, что они еще сопротивляются.  
Я рассказал все, о чем читал, о чем слышал. Бильдербергский и Богемский клубы, Трехсторонняя комиссия, Комитет трехсот. Да-да, это все не пустой звук, это **реальность**! И Джон Коулман про это писал – а он знал, о чем пишет. Он же работал в спецслужбах!  
Или Скрижали Джорджии (см. запись за 10 апреля). Если кто не верит, может сам съездить в округ Элберт и убедиться. Человека, который заказал этот монумент, звали **Роберт Кристиан** , но никто и никогда его не видел вживую.  
Я видел фото того, что выбито там, на граните, на двенадцати языках. Их планы. ~~Но никому нет дела!~~ Первой же строкой – пусть людей на Земле будет не более **500 миллионов**. К этому все и идет!

_Тот же день, еще позже_  
На дороге домой понял, насколько был беспечен. Зачем я доверился этому человеку? А вдруг его подослали? Его мог подослать кто угодно! Даже миссис Коултер. Уверен, эта ведьма следит за мной и докладывает о каждом шаге. И она, и ее дебил-сынок. Надеются выслужиться. Только не получится.  
Мой пищевод, желудок, кишечник давно сгнили, поэтому я не могу есть. По правде, мне и не хочется. В квартире темно и пусто. Телевизор я давно не включаю – не желаю, чтобы за мной следили, ноутбук сдох месяца два назад. И это тоже к лучшему. Раньше я был беспечным, искал доказательства по сети, беседовал с людьми, выставлял себя на **всеобщее обозрение**. Так они на меня и вышли.  
 ~~И заставили эту бессовестную сучку Лайзу оклеветать меня! За что я только заплатил сученышу-адвокату? Обвинил меня в том, что я не рассказал ему всего! Из-за этого мы проиграли. Просто этот ублюдок с самого начала был на **их стороне**!~~  
Зря я заговорил с тем типом! Но все мы крепки задним умом. Мертвое тело сегодня кажется особенно тяжелым, так что придется поспать. Смешно – но мне порой все еще нужен сон.

_16 апреля 2010 года, пятница_  
Приснилась Кэт. Моя маленькая любимая Кэт – она улыбалась мне и махала.  
 ~~Ебаная сучка Лайза даже дочь настроила против меня. У Лайзы всегда было дерьмо вместо мозгов и мать она тоже дерьмовая! Мне ли не знать!~~

_Тот же день, чуть позже_  
Утром тело было как чугунное. Я с трудом сел на кровати, и все тут же поплыло перед глазами. Делать записи тоже очень тяжело, но я не сдаюсь. Перечитал их, вычеркнул лишнее. Мир должен узнать **истину**.  
Опять пошел в парк и просидел на скамейке пару часов – больше не выдержал. Сегодня слишком жарко, ненормально жарко для середины апреля. А потом меня вдруг бросило из жары в холод. Наверное, те уже научились **контролировать климат**. Я читал о таком.  
Руку даю на отсечение, это связано с делишками уродов из Богемского клуба. Это из-за них появился Манхэттенский проект. Уж если их чаяниями создали атомную бомбу, то и климатом они управлять способны. А еще все они сплошь сатанисты и поклоняются идолам. Самым настоящим – двенадцатиметровой **сове из цемента**. Они приносят ей жертвы, есть люди, которые  видели это своими глазами.  
На дороге домой меня окликнул здоровенный чернокожий парень. Назвал чуваком и сказал, чтобы я сходил к доктору. На миг я растерялся и, к своему стыду, перепугался. Но парень только добавил, что якобы у меня лихорадка. Якобы я весь трясусь.  
Глупости, я мертв, я мертвые не болеют.  
Я прошел дальше по улице, спрятался за углом и подождал, пока этот парень не скрылся с глаз. Кто его знает? Может, случайный прохожий, а может те напоминают мне о том, что следят. С них станется.  
Доктор! Чтобы я после тех таблеток пошел к доктору! Меня там **ждут**. Вы понимаете, о чем я. Только я не дамся. И все равно у меня уже давно нет медицинской страховки, как нет и работы. Выставили пинком под зад. Кризис, мать их.  
Только дело не в кризисе. Это все Лайза виновата – подговорила своего копа! А может, его и не надо было подговаривать, он чуял, что я угрожаю его хозяевам. Вот они и врали на пару: что я ее унижал, что изводил паранойей, что бил. Какая **чушь**! И Кэт я бы и пальцем не тронул, я люблю Кэт! Поэтому эта шлюха переехала – знала, что тут ее изобличат. Уехала и забрала с собой Кэт! А мне сказали, чтоб я не смел к ним приближаться по решению суда. Но я знаю…

_17 апреля 2010 года, суббота_  
С утра мучает кашель. Мертвые внутренности словно ожили, и теперь мне все время больно. Грудь будто раздирает.  
Пишу урывками.

В дверь кто-то стучал. Несколько раз: после полудня, часа в три дня и минут десять назад. Каждый раз удавалось чудом сдерживать кашель. Пусть те, кого за мной прислала ведьма Коултер, думают, что я ушел. Как раз успею все дописать и спрятать дневник.

Почему мне ТАК плохо? Это был тот южанин из парка или вчерашний чернокожий мужчина? Может, оба? До меня все-таки **добрались** – придется это признать.  
Как же жарко! **Нельзя отвлекаться.**

За окном закатывается солнце, а вместе с ним тот мир, который я знал. Теперь я уверен в этом. И Кэт тоже это знает – сейчас она сидит рядом на подоконнике. Она красивая и умная, моя Кэт. Это стерва-Лайза заставила ее солгать на суде.  
То лекарство от гриппа – оно скоро должно **поступить в продажу**. Этого НЕЛЬЗЯ допустить! ~~Их планы~~  
500 миллионов вместо 7 миллиардов  
Остальные станут **ходячими мертвецами** и сгниют.  
Как я!

Снова стучат в дверь, в этот раз ~~гра громч~~ громче. С каждым стуком мне вгоняют в голову гвозди. Сдюсь, почти падаю со стула и отползаю в дальний угол комнаты, за кроватью. Надо успеть! Перд глазами плывет.  
ГРОМКО! Кто-то орет в коридоре. Это они! За мной пршли. Ломятся дврь.  
Слышу. Аж треск. Эт псих.  
Те те те те  
Будтут  
Нады псать не остан  
Жарко жар жко  
Немно  
Тихо

* * *  
– Вот же гребаный псих! – патрульный Кук потряс прокушенной рукой. – Обкололся чем, что ли?  
– Хозяйка, – патрульный Ричардс сверился с записями в блокноте, – миссис Коултер, говорит, давно у него кукушечка улетела. Но был тихим и на наркоте вроде не сидел.  
– А это как объяснишь?  
Его приятель только пожал плечами.  
– Я думал, он того уже, помер, – добавил Кук. – Честное слово – пульса не было. Скорую звать собрался, а он вскочил и вцепился. И когда сын хозяйки оттащить попробовал, и его чуть не тяпнул. Черт знает что…  
– Ага, видел. Слуш, я этому типу в ногу пальнул, а он все равно удрал, будто не почувствовал. Точно обколотый! Я таких видел – вообще ничего не чуют. Лови его теперь в темноте! А если он еще кого покусает? Так что зову подкрепление, – вздохнул Ричардс. – Ты б доктору показался. Вдруг этот чувак действительно бешеный.  
– Да пошел ты, – беззлобно отозвался Кук. – Покажусь, как разберемся. Меня в детстве соседская псина посильнее покусала.  
– Прошу подкрепления… Да… Белый мужчина… Скотт Гордон… На вид около сорока…  
Ричардс все говорил и говорил в рацию. Куку на мгновение стало зябко, и он невольно поежился. Вот уж свезло – так свезло. Ничего, скоро чувака поймают и успокоят. А укус – фигня. Хотя к врачу, конечно, зайти надо, мало ли что. Только… Кук мог поклясться, что у того психа не было пульса. И что он не дышал.  
Куку снова стало зябко, а потом на миг кинуло в жар. Нет, чушь ведь. Нечего себя накручивать! Надо найти того нарика – все равно с простреленной ногой он далеко не уйдет. А это все – просто почудилось. Слишком нервная, мать ее, работа.


End file.
